Viva la Vida
by 4evahpluva17
Summary: Harry develops a new ego attracting all the girls of Hogwarts, leaving Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Ron speechless. What sort of madness will ensue! Read to find out! HD - other pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola! I have been working on this story forever and now I am finally posting it. So review and let me know if you like it. Just a warning, there's some language, especially in later chapters, and bare with me on the OOCness, I have my reasons. Oh and I own nothing. Enjoy! **

**Viva la Vida **

**Chapter 1 **

Though famous he might be Harry Potter wasn't the brightest jelly bean in Bertie Bott's collection. He was completely oblivious to all of the goggly eyed stares he attracted from girls as he passed by them in the hallway. These gaping girls ranged in appearance, size, height, weight and age but they were all thinking the same thing: _He is gorgeous. _

And that he was.

His skin was so perfectly tan it seemed to be gold. His muscles bulged under silky smooth skin. His eyes (exactly like his mother's) were so brilliantly green – like looking atop a full grown forest. Harry's hair though was continually hopeless, it always looked like he had stepped right out of bed. But some girls described his jet black hair as, "A wild tangle of sexiness".

Yet and still Harry Potter (the Chosen One the _Daily Prophet _called him now) was clueless to all the winks and smiles he got from random girls.

One Wednesday morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry wondered aloud why one of the prettiest girls in their year had cast him a rather suggestive look.

"It's only so obvious Harry," Ginny said sliding down to his side of the table for the pitcher of orange juice.

Ginny was Ron Weasley's younger sister and Ron was Harry's best friend along with Hermione Granger.

"Well you could have fooled me," Harry replied to Ginny. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Hermione looked up from her copy of the _Prophet_ and said in a practical voice, "Don't be modest Harry, you know very well why girls are giving you _suggestive _looks."

Harry looked to Ron for help. But Ron was looking at him as if he couldn't believe Harry didn't understand. Harry knew if Ron understood then he was being a complete idiot. He mulled over, as he munched on his toast, why an attractive girl would smile so…_seductively_?

He heard Ginny, Ron and Hermione sigh in unison, "Oh, Gods."

"Harry," Hermione started, "you've grown up…a lot. And you don't look like the young boy you once were. Er…most girls now find you…er…gods, Ginny, help me here."

"Sexy," Ginny said flatly.

The piece of toast currently sliding down Harry's throat seemed to stop moving. He started coughing madly trying to get some air. Ron thumped him on the back. When the piece of toast started sliding down his throat again Harry signaled Ron to stop.

"They think I'm…sexy?" he choked in disbelief.

"Very. You should hear the way Lisa Limm goes on about you. She can get pretty graphic actually," Ginny smirked.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, a rather ugly look on his face.

"What, Ron? You don't get graphic when you talk about me?" Harry grinned. Hermione and Ginny snorted into their cereal.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron cracked a smile himself.

As Ginny and Ron lapped into and argument about Quidditch (who was better guys or girls?) and Hermione back to the _Prophet, _Harry thought over what Hermione and Ginny had said. _He was sexy? _

He tested the theory. When a Ravenclaw fourth year headed toward the Hufflepuff table he caught her eye and slowly winked. She suppressed a giggle and turned all sorts of colors. She turned toward her friend and whispered something in her ear and pointed at him.

They both giggled.

Harry wished he hadn't winked. But it proved that his friends were right. And somehow that escalated his mood.

Not even when Malfoy called him Scarhead did Harry feel angry; because for every insult Malfoy threw at him, a girl threw him a smile.

Occasionally, he threw a smile back.

-:-

_Dammit! _

He was stealing all of the girls and Draco Malfoy did not like it one bit. _He _was the hot one. Everyone goggled at _him_. But the Chosen _Devirginizer, _as Draco like to call him, didn't only get girls looking at him but boys too. It made Draco nauseous.

"Draco, dahling, why are you so tense?" Pansy Parkinson said that night in the Slytherin common room.

Draco was trying to do his Charms homework but Pansy was attempting to seduce him by sitting on his lap and nuzzling his neck. He just wasn't in the mood.

"Potter. Such an arse…"

"Are you still messed up over Potter getting all the attention?" Blaise Zabini asked knowingly, swooping down from the dormitories.

Draco clenched his jaw telling himself that he didn't care about the bloody idiot. He didn't care that some of the sexiest girls in school liked him, or watched him at Quidditch practice…

"But he doesn't deserve the attention!" Draco yelled not being able to hold it in any longer.

Pansy rolled her eyes and stood up and plopped on the couch running a hand through her hair. Blaise suppressed a laugh. He sat next to Pansy who started flipping through _Witch Weekly. _They had been hearing a lot of complaint about Harry and they were sick of it. But they were his friends, so they listened.

"I mean he just waltzes in here thinking he's the shiniest wand in the case and suddenly he's the hottest guy in the school. That title should be _mine!_ The Chosen One can't steal that from me. He gets bloody _blokes _staring after him! I never got that…and…"

"You're jealous," Pansy said flatly, not even looking at him.

"I…what…_what?" _

"You're jealous of Potter," Pansy said again still not looking up over her magazine.

"Absolutely not!" Draco screeched enraged. "What a load of rubbish! I have things Potter will never have – parents for one and I don't have Mudblood traitor friends, you guys at least own up to your pure blood-ship. And I am smart! Potter is completely…brainless if you will."

"If you say so."

Draco narrowed his silver grey eyes at his dark haired friend. Pansy yet and still did not look at him. Blaise wasn't much of a help either. The tall black boy was practicing his Vanishing Charm. Draco smirked, he had the Vanishing Charm down pat.

-:-

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Lisa Limm. Ginny was making extra notes for an oral Defense Against the Dark Arts quiz the next day. The red head couldn't stand giving up her free time studying, but her sixth year was proving difficult and she needed the free time to make sure her grades stayed even average. Lisa, on the other hand didn't seem to care.

Ginny knew that behind the book Lisa was holding she was reading a love potion recipe.

"Romilda Vane thinks we should use Amortentia. And then Harry can be our little sex slave for a day."

Ginny looked up from her notes, disgust plastered all over her face.

"That's revolting Lisa!"

"I'm just kidding! But I'm starting to think that'd be interesting…though, I've never seen such a complicated love potion."

Ginny thought it was cruel to use a love potion on somebody because it's never _true _love…it wears off. She didn't think Lisa even really needed the Amortentia because she was very pretty with coca skin and grey eyes, and was probably very capable of catching Harry's heart.

"Lisa, I don't think you should do this," Ginny warned.

"And why not?" Lisa shot back, tone full of attitude.

"Because you should probably just talk to him. I mean he's a very nice person."

"But what about Romilda? She wanted some of his love too."

Ginny sighed. Personally she thought Romilda was a tad psycho.

And speak of the devil…

Romilda burst from the portrait hole and came over to the two girls sitting by the fire.

"Ginny, Lisa!"

"Hi…" Ginny grimaced trying to be polite.

"How's the Amortentia research going?" Romilda asked Lisa. Her eyes were bulging in excitement. Ginny put her mouth in the crook of her elbow trying desperately not to laugh. Lisa flashed her a look and then turned back to Romilda.

"It looked complicated, but are you sure you want to do this?" Lisa asked sounding like she was inwardly praying she didn't. Ginny knew she just wanted Harry all to herself.

"Are you joking? I was at their Quidditch practice with Parvati and Lavender…" she closed her eyes and bit her lip as if reminiscing, "God I think I'm in love."

Ginny almost said something but instead told them goodnight and went up to the dormitory. She changed into her pajamas and as she slid between her warm sheets she thought how if she still liked Harry she'd at that moment be downstairs discussing the Amortentia. Ginny had given up on Harry after she realized he wouldn't come back for her after last year's break up. So she resorted to other boys and she felt perfectly fine. Though, she couldn't help being a teensy bit jealous of the girls Harry would sometimes give attention to.

She rolled over and pushed the thought away.

-:-

"We should have never told him he was supposedly sexy. I never thought he would take it this way. Harry's never been one to have an ego," Hermione said to Ginny at lunch a week later. They watched as he leaned close to a fifth year Hufflepuff and whispered in her ear.

Hermione also caught Colin Creevey and Nigel staring at his backside.

_This is getting ridiculous, _Hermione thought. She remembered the Yule Ball and when a gang of girls had asked him to go with them. He didn't turn all cocky then, why now? Hermione shook her bushy head and looked back down at her Ancient Runes charts.

"Lisa Limm and Romlida Vane are planning on making Amortentia. I hope Harry watches what he drinks," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed out loud.

"Amortentia is an N.E.W.T. level potion. They won't be able to make it."

But Ginny still looked concerned.

"You don't know Romlida, Hermione, she's crazy."

Ginny did have a point.

"Then again," Ginny contradicted herself, "Harry does deserve to be seen acting like a fool after being so damn cocky."

Hermione giggled and looked back over at the raven haired Gryffindor. The Chosen One. It was very true that he'd been unbearably cocky ever since she and Ginny told him everyone thought he was sexy. Her only worry though, was that Lisa and Romilda would make the potion wrong.

-:-

Harry caught Nigel looking at him on his way to Potions. Nigel blushed and quickly looked away. With a smirk Harry sidled next to him and put an arm around Nigel's shoulders.

"Nigel!" he said enthusiastically. "How are you today?"

The smaller boy shook his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes and muttered something.

Harry leaned down closer to him so their cheeks were nearly touching. "Didn't catch that," he whispered huskily.

"I'm fine," Nigel breathed.

"Good!" Harry beamed standing back to full height. He took his arm from around Nigel's shoulders and the third year went up a staircase on his way to his own class. Harry patted him on the backside. Nigel gave a little yelp. Harry winked at him.

Then just as he turned the corridor Malfoy was leaning against a wall as though waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't the Chosen Devirginizer," he said icily.

"Oh, you'd like me to devirginize you? Not a problem Malfoy…" Harry smirked back at him.

Malfoy turned even paler, his skin resembling snow.

"You know you aren't that sexy Potter!"

Harry skirted around him and said once he had passed, "Glad that you notice."

Malfoy stared after him opening and closing his mouth like an idiot.

Harry strode into the dungeons where Potions was held and sat in a seat between Ron and Hermione. Malfoy came in the room with a snarl just as the bell rang.

"Today, ladies and gents," Slughorn (back for another year) said, "we'll be brewing a Bone Growth Solution, commonly known as Skele-Grow. The best Solution will be used by Madame Pomfrey. Carry on."

The walrus-like man tapped his wand on the board and the directions appeared there.

Harry glided with Hermione and Ron to the supply closet for ingredients. Hermione gripped his arm and said, "You know Harry, you've been pretty cocky lately."

Harry chuckled, "Is that suppose to be a pun?"

"Harry! I'm being serious. You need to tone down the act."

"What act?" Harry felt kind of frustrated now. He didn't let her answer and he went off with his ingredients back to his cauldron.

-:-

There was no hope. Harry was the new lady killer and there was no way he was going to change. Harry was flirting with everyone. He made the first and second years swoon. He toyed with the third and fourth years and everyone older than that he expertly seduced.

It was madness. And Hermione had not a clue what to do.

After Potions Ron, Hermione and Harry went to Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall lectured them on the difficulties of human transformations. Hermione took notes while Ron looked out the window in a daze. She tried to urge Harry to put use to his quill but he waved his hand lethargically.

"I'm sick of notes," he said. He stared right in front of him at Lavender's exposed neck.

"But this is important!" Hermione whispered trying to distract him…too late. He leaned over and blew on Lavender's neck. She let out a piercing, earsplitting shriek.

"Miss Brown!" McGonagall barked. "Is there a reason you are shrieking in my class?"

Everyone was looking at her now. She shook her head and said, "Sorry, Professor, I hit my knee."

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes and adjusted her square glasses, then went back to her lecture.

Hermione glared daggers at Harry but he wasn't paying attention. Lavender had turned around to see who blew on her neck, saw that it was Harry and turned back around trying not to giggle.

Harry looked back at Hermione, grinning.

"This is what I'm talking about! You can't just keep making girls keel over whenever you feel like it!"

"Oh but I can," Harry said in a particularly suggestive voice he had never used with her.

She scrunched up her nose and turned back to her notes.

At dinner Harry sat with a gang of girls that included Romilda Vane and Lisa Limm. Hermione hoped Ginny would keep any goblets from either of them away from Harry. But from the looks of it the two obsessed girls were trying to impress him with their wand-work.

Hermione leaned into Ron and said, "We need to do something about him."

"Who?" Ron said thickly.

"Harry of course! He's acting ridiculous."

Ron swallowed whatever was in his mouth.

"There's no stopping him, 'Mione. Dean, Seamus and Neville and me have tried. 'S hopeless."

Hermione rubbed her temples, her eyes squeezed shut.

_There had to be something. _

-:-

Draco's head was in his folded arms on the Slytherin table. He was watching, from across the hall, a certain Gryffindor being entertained by giggling girls.

_So unfair, _he thought, _that should be me. I should have _him _trying to impress _me.

"I swear to God, Draco, if you do not stop wallowing I will hex you to the moon," Blaise said thumping the blonde on the head.

"Shut up!" Draco replied. "And I'm not wallowing."

"Then what do you call it?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Why was Blaise so bloody smart? What was he, a mind reader?

"That's what I thought," Blaise said triumphantly.

"Really Draco, this is getting stupid. Either you're insanely jealous of Potter or you're jealous of the girls – and boys – he flirts with," Pansy suggested.

Draco sat straight up then, knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice in the process.

"What!" he shouted this so loud that the entire table stared at him. "How can you even suggest that?"

"Think about it. Do you want Potter's attention or do you want to be the one giving attention?"

Draco was stumped. He didn't know Blaise and Pansy were so wise. What was next? Crabbe and Goyle showing some smarts?

"Harry stole my fame," he said firmly.

Pansy pressed her lips in a thin line and continued eating her potatoes.

Draco looked at Blaise. He had the same skeptic look as Pansy. He looked at them both incredulously.

"Are you suggesting that I _like _the Chosen Devirginizer?"

Both Pansy and Blaise didn't answer.

Draco's jaw dropped. "I see how it is then." He got up and left the Hall.

_Some friends…SUGGESTING he liked Potter. _

The idea was completely absurd.

So he had changed. He was still an arrogant prat…and it had gotten worse! Just because he had gold skin and taut muscles and messy hair you want to run your hands through and full lips…

_Oh, God. _

-:-

In the common room Ginny read while she listened to Lisa and Romilda discuss the Amortentia.

"It doesn't take that long to make but it's _hard _to make. And I asked Hermione about it and she said it's N.E.W.T. level," Lisa said.

Romilda slumped on the couch.

"What are we going to do?"

"There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend," Ginny said turning a page. She hadn't meant to help them but she hated to see them so bent out of shape. And of all things, over Harry Potter.

"There is!" Romilda said perking up.

"We should ask him to come with us," Lisa said.

"Both of us?"

"Why not? Lucky him gets _two _girls!"

"A threesome?" Ginny asked her eyebrows slipping into her bangs. Ginny knew Lisa was kinky but a threesome?

"It's not like we're going to do it with him on the first date!" Lisa defended.

"I'd prefer to do it with him by myself thanks," Romilda said scrunching up her nose. "I don't do threesomes." She walked up to the girls' dormitory in a huff.

"Are you still going to ask him out?" Ginny wished she had never opened her mouth in the first place.

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On Saturday afternoon Ron, Harry and Hermione traipsed down through the grounds on their way to visit their friend Hagrid. Hagrid was half-giant but despite the reputations of giants he was the friendliest man Harry had ever met.

As the trio came closer to the lake, Harry spotted Malfoy throwing aside his shirt and only clad in swimming trunks. Harry's eyes sized up Malfoy's pale, sleek form.

_Absolutely radiant, _Harry thought.

"Like what you see Potter?" Malfoy called with his infamous smirk gracing his face.

_Shit. Cover, cover. _

"Actually, I'm rather disappointed Malfoy! I thought you'd be a bit more toned," Harry called back, a smirk of his own curling his lips.

From his left he heard Hermione growl and then she was yanking him towards Hagrid's hut. But not before he saw the look of defeat on Malfoy's face.

While Hermione knocked rapidly on Hagrid's door looking like an angry mother, Ron whispered, "Good one, mate."

Then the door opened to reveal Hagrid grinning down at them.

"Come in, come in!" he boomed, moving aside to let them pass.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the kitchen table while Hagrid bustled around making tea. Fang, the boarhound, came over to rest his head on Harry's thigh. He tried to ignore the drool threatening to plop onto his trousers.

"How are you? Not gettin' inter trouble I hope," Hagrid beamed as he poured hot water into three mugs.

Harry took the one closest to him and watched his tea bag bob up and down. He knew the reason Hermione had suggested they come and see Hagrid. Hermione had admitted to owling him and asking for advice.

"Hermione tells me yer quite the lady killer, eh, Harry?" Hagrid said trying to make it seem funny.

"Did she?" Harry said to Hagrid but was looking at Hermione, "Nice to hear she's thinking highly of me."

"Er," Hagrid started. He looked as if he didn't know exactly what to do as Harry continued to glare viciously at Hermione.

"Don't be that way Harry. I just thought –''

"You thought what Hermione?" Harry burst out.

Hermione looked stricken by his tone but Harry didn't care. She was getting on his bloody nerves with all this "too cocky" business.

He got up and slammed out of Hagrid's hut, his tea left untouched, the door banging behind him.

-:-

Ginny watched the little cluster of boys in the far corner of the common room speaking in hushed tones. She eyed them like a hawk to its prey. The group consisted of Colin Creevey and a couple of younger boys as well.

If this was the first time she'd seen that group huddled in a corner she'd have thought nothing of it. But this was the third, and each time she saw them she got more and more suspicious.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at them again and then went back to her Charms notes, only to be interrupted by an overly enthusiastic Lisa Limm. She crashed into the table Ginny was working at, causing it to shake threateningly.

"Lisa!"

"Guess what!" Lisa cut Ginny off. Her grey eyes were shining brightly.

Exasperated Ginny raised her eyebrows, indicating Lisa to tell her what.

"Hermione said she'd help me make the Amortentia!"

Ginny's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"That's impossible – Hermione – she'd never…" she spluttered.

"It's great! She just came up to me and asked if I still wanted to make some Amortentia and without Romilda I wasn't going to but this…_this_ is a golden opportunity," Lisa nodded as Ginny was shaking her head.

This had to be…a joke of some sort. How – no why – would Hermione agree to be apart of something so foolish?

"Where is she?"

Lisa obviously took her question to mean she wanted to tell Hermione how very right she was to help make the love potion. "She's in the library, probably researching."

Before Lisa could say another syllable, Ginny was flying out of the common room and down to the library. Ginny searched down aisles looking for her ambitious friend for what felt like hours until she found her on the west end of the library peering up at one of the shelves.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ginny asked looking worried and concerned all at once.

"Looking up proper love potion etiquette," Hermione informed her plainly. She continued looking at the shelves.

Ginny shook her head, frustrated. "No I mean what are you _doing_?"

Hermione looked back at her blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"Making a love potion? Why are you doing this?" Ginny's red eyebrows knit together in worry.

"Well, you actually planted the idea into my head…" Ginny's eyes widened at this, "I'd love to see Harry make a fool of himself."

"But…Harry's our friend; you wouldn't really…"

"After the way he's been acting I think he bloody well deserves it – so yes, I would really."

"This is very unlike you Hermione," Ginny was desperate now. If Hermione wasn't going to act reasonable how was Harry ever going to be Harry again? Ginny had it in her head that Hermione's cleverness would bring the Chosen One back down to size. If she got foolish too, there was no hope.

"I have to do what I have to do, Gin," Hermione replied importantly. She reached up on tiptoe and pulled down a rather thick book. She walked away, leafing through it, leaving poor Ginny speechless.

She let out a huff of air and leaned her back against the bookshelf still not believing Hermione's behavior. It wasn't at all like Hermione to want revenge. Especially on a friend.

-:-

Draco had been swimming for hours. His slender fingers were starting to get pruney. Normally when they did he got out immediately but this time he barely noticed his wrinkled fingers.

His mind was solely on the comment the Chosen Devirginizer had said.

_I thought you'd be a bit more toned! _

Was he losing it? Was he losing his sexy body, because no one ever said that they thought he'd be more toned. He was quite toned. Very muscular with damn hard abs. What did Potter know anyway? Plus he had been standing far away when he'd made that comment so he hadn't gotten a proper view.

_Oh snap out of it! Harry wouldn't know what a sexy body looked like even if he put his eyeball right in front of one. _

Just as he was pondering over his epiphany, a slick tentacle tickled his back. And frightened little Draco scrambled the hell out of the lake.

-:-

Emerald eyes bored into silver ones from opposite ends of the Great Hall. Their charade had turned into a staring contest. Harry could tell by Malfoy's sudden squinting that he was about to blink.

As well he should be, because Harry knew he was the Unblinking King, and Malfoy was about to find out as well.

It was time to go for the gold.

Harry, his eyes still on Malfoy's, licked his lips slowly, seductively. He noticed Draco's death grip on his fork and then Zabini's head blocked his view.

Game over.

Harry went back to his food twirling his fork into the sea of spaghetti on his plate.

"Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her all day," Seamus asked from across the table.

"Haven't seen her since this afternoon," Ron replied.

Seamus looked to Harry who merely shrugged refusing to talk about her. And come to think of it she was probably having a good cry up in her dormitory.

_That was mean, _his conscious pressed.

Okay so it was. He didn't really mean any of it. Deep down he loved Hermione, but right now she was getting on his nerves.

-:-

"Okay, I've prepared a list of ingredients we'll need. Most of it I know we can get from Snape but I think the rest I'll have to order," Hermione explained to Lisa.

The cocoa colored girl took the list from Hermione and skimmed it over. Hermione noted how serious she was about the whole affair.

Countless times she had heard her talk about how sexy Harry was. It made Hermione cringe. It was always girls like her that added to his ego.

For example, Lisa had come up to him at lunch and whispered in his ear something about his hair. After that Harry had made a point of ruffling his hair every five seconds.

Hermione snapped back to reality when Lisa asked, "Do you want help getting all the stuff from Snape? I can really chat it up to help cause distraction."

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing Monday, I'll get it then," Hermione told her.

"This is going to be great Hermione, thank you for helping me," Lisa beamed. She traipsed up the girl's dormitory leaving Hermione in the common room by herself. She could go to dinner but she needed to plan out how she was going to steal the ingredients from Snape. She wasn't at all worried though, because she'd done this before and she knew it'd be a snap.

-:-

Hermione tried not to look conspicuous even though she kept checking her watch since class had started. She turned her wrist over for a final time and let out a breath. _Three…two…one…_

**BOOM! **

An evil cackling laugh followed the deafening noise. It was unmistakably Peeves.

The look on Snape's face was murder. His nostrils flared and his black eyes glowed in anger. He rushed out of the dungeon his robes billowing behind him.

Everyone gathered at the door hoping to get a glimpse at Peeve's latest catastrophe. Hermione waited until they were all bunched up at the door until she dove behind Snape's desk and unlocked the door behind it. As quiet as a mouse she slipped into Snape's personal stores, grabbed what she need and was out before everyone had returned to their desks.

Back at her desk she acted as if she'd been taking notes the whole time. Snape shooed everyone back to their seats.

"Peeves is going to get the boot anytime now," Ron marveled. "Did you see what he did?" he asked Hermione.

Scratching out a line on her parchment Hermione feigned sarcasm, "Do I even want to know Ronald?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Ron roll his eyes at Harry.

"There will be _silence _in this room!" Snape barked furiously.

A vein in his temple throbbed.

-:-

Ginny watched from her post by the fire as two groups worked in huddles; Colin's little posse and Hermione and Lisa. Ginny knew Hermione and Lisa were working for the Amortentia but she hadn't a clue what Colin was up to and it was driving her crazy.

Then Lisa got up from her table with Hermione and strode over to the red head sitting cozily by the fire.

"Hey, let's go to bed," Lisa said yawning.

Feeling nice Ginny followed her up to their dormitory waving good night to Hermione. They changed into their pajamas and Lisa sat crisscross apple sauce on Ginny's bed. Ginny sidled under the covers wanting to just sink into an oblivion called sleep. But Lisa had other plans.

"Did you see him today?" Lisa hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes shining in delight.

Ginny didn't even have to ask who she was mooning about.

"He looks so gorgeous even clad in his uniform. But I love how he'll roll up his sleeves you know? Showing off those tan forearms…"

Lisa didn't even notice that during her verbal musings, Ginny had rolled over on her side and stuck her pillow over her ear.

Ginny just wished their nightly talk time could be the way it used to be but that was proving difficult with Harry strutting about the castle.

-:-

**ATTENTION**

**all H.P.L.U members**

** a brief meeting will be held**

** DURING LUNCH TIME TODAY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Draco Malfoy was having an episode. This was not your normal flip out…No. This was a raging, psychotic episode.

"And I swear to God if he winks at me one more _freaking _time I will rip out his eyeballs. I mean honestly what game does he think he's playing? It's getting old now!" Draco shouted pacing the Slytherin common room.

Draco had made Blaise skip Transfiguration with him so he could complain like the rich greaseball he was.

Blaise had to admit: Harry did seem to be toying with fragile headed Draco but the effect it produced on the blonde was priceless.

"Honestly, how could anyone actually spend their time drooling over the git?"

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. _

Blaise had heard it all before.

"Do you actually realize how much you complain about Potter – daily?" Blaise _hated _to interrupt but if he had waited until Draco had finished he might've been sitting there all night.

Draco was at loss of words at Blaise's comment. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. If only Pansy hadn't stolen his camera….

"Think about that and come back to me," Blaise grinned and left the dungeons.

-:-

"I'll catch you later Gin," Colin hastily left the Charms room as if he really had to use the loo.

Sighing, Ginny put her own things in her bag. Then she noticed on Colin's seat a thin stack of parchments. She picked it up and skimmed through the pages.

What was Colin writing? A novel?

And then she read a line:

…_Harry's skin seems to be a bit more gold than usual today…_

Ginny's face scrunched up in disgust as she realized what was going on. She knew Colin admired Harry but this…_this…_

"Miss Weasley?" Flitwick squealed. "Do you need something?"

_A memory charm! _

"Er, no, professor, sorry," Ginny said hurriedly, and scrambled out of the room.

She stormed up to Gryffindor Tower in search of Colin Creevey. Ginny muttered the password to the Fat Lady. Her portrait swung forward and Ginny went inside. Colin was the only one in there, rummaging around in his bag.

"Looking for this?" Ginny asked flashing the parchment in his face.

Colin looked at her, his cheeks coloring. He gulped and tried to play it all off with a laugh.

"Where did you find that?" he turned redder with every syllable he uttered.

"You left it in Charms. Colin? _April 25, Harry's eyes are greener than a forest. He spoke to me and I couldn't help but look in his eyes. Then he had to go to Herbology. His class was in greenhouse 8 today. I asked Professor Sprout what the seventh years were doing so I could possibly help Harry if he needs it_! Colin! This is stalking!" Ginny looked at him incredulously.

Colin resembled a tomato now.

"What is this for?" Ginny shook the papers at him.

Colin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Ginny continued to stare at the blonde Gryffindor waiting for an explanation.

Colin opened his eyes.

"Okay, look. Me and some guys are in a club called Harry Potter Lovers United. You probably saw the flyer on the bulletin board this morning," Colin pointed at the board.

Ginny looked at the board and squinted at the flyer.

**ATTENTION**

**all H.P.L.U members**

**a brief meeting will be held**

**DURING LUNCH TIME TODAY. **

"Oh," Ginny said. She never really paid attention to the bulletin unless everyone was making a fuss about it.

"How bout you come to the meeting with me?" Colin asked. "You can tell everyone how you know Harry. The guys love to hear testimonials."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him not believing he had just asked her to join his club. Especially after she'd been feeling not so nice towards the worshipped boy? His new found arrogance was not at all a turn on for her. In fact it made her turn on button turn off and put up a _Gone To Lunch _sign.

"Now I know you and Harry have had your differences, but maybe this could help you!" Colin suggested excitedly his bright blue eyes shining intensely.

"No, Colin."

"Oh, come on Ginny, you never know 'til you try!"

Ginny slammed the Harry Diaries on the table and said sternly, "I refuse."

-:-

"Today we have a guest, who's had personal experience with Harry. Boys, I'd like you to meet Ginny Weasley," there was round of applause at Colin's introduction. All of the boys beamed up at Ginny.

Meanwhile Ginny was thinking darkly of what she was going to do to Colin after this.

-:-

As Draco waited for his Draught of Living Death to simmer he tried to see the beauty in Potter. See what made the girls woo over him. He _was _unbelievably muscular, even through his robes. His smile wasn't all bad. It was _alright. _

And then as if feeling his gaze, the Chosen Devirginizer turned around.

Draco pretended he had been staring at his potion the whole time. He checked the heat to make sure it was simmering and not boiling. He looked up, then, to see Potter's face only inches from his.

"What do you want?" Draco hissed hoping it would mask his surprise.

"I thought I could borrow your cutting knife, mine's a bit dull," he said in a sensual tone, which Draco thought very unnecessary.

He quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

Potter's muscular hand reached for the knife next to Draco's elbow. He made a point of slowly closing his fingers over the handle.

Wondering why Potter was moving at the rate of a snail, Draco had started to open his mouth to ask. But Potter spoke first. "Actually, I don't really need your knife. I've finished my potion. I really came over to ask why you've been staring at me since the beginning of class."

"Uh, er…I…wasn't…."

Potter raised his eyebrows at Draco.

"No need for excuses Malfoy…."

Draco narrowed his steel eyes at the goddamn Gryffindor and said, "Get the hell away from me Potter!"

"Come now Malfoy, just answer the question. I find it to be quite a simple one." The insufferable git ruffled his hair as if to ensure it stayed a mess.

Draco made to shove him away but instead sent his cauldron flying towards Potter who used his Quidditch skills to skirt around it. The cauldron clattered to the floor spilling its contents in every direction.

The whole class snapped their heads around to see what had happened.

Draco's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. He willed himself to be anywhere but where he was now.

"Nice going, genius," Potter muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn screeched. He rushed over to examine the damage. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I, professor…er…" Draco stuttered helplessly, not convincing anyone.

Slughorn waved his hand as if to cut him off.

"No excuses! Detention, tonight at 8:00. And you can clean up this mess." Slughorn walked back to his desk and started scribbling furiously.

Draco muttered, "_Scourgify_," causing the potion to vanish but it left behind an intimidating stain. He put his cauldron back on his table and glared at the tall black haired boy in front of him.

"Stay away from me," Draco warned in his most dangerous voice.

"You're the one who knocked it over, Malfoy. Let's not get into a row now," Potter said cool as a cucumber.

Draco clenched his fists at his sides. He breathed heavily through his nose, but it was the bell that saved Potter from receiving a make over.

-:-

Hermione had the scariest feeling that she had done the whole thing wrong. The busy haired girl sat in the library reading and rereading all of the step's directions. As she replayed everything her and Lisa had done she slowly felt more and more confident that they had not flawed.

Hermione sighed, pleased. Now all they had to do was wait for the concoction to turn a lavender-ish color and it was ready for serving.

"You look happy."

Hermione looked up to see Ron sitting on the other side of the table.

"You're not working are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Cuz it's odd to look happy about work."

"No," Hermione laughed, "just researching."

Ron nodded.

Hermione felt her cheeks starting to flush. Was it getting warm in here? She loosened her tie so perhaps her skin could breathe.

"We should er, go into Hogsmeade this weekend," Ron suggested. A pink tinge had started to crawl up his neck and settle on his ears.

"That'd be nice. Get away from school for a bit." Hermione smiled. Maybe not everything had to be complicated.

-:-

Harry couldn't fall asleep that night. His eyes just couldn't stay closed no matter how relaxed he tried to be; trying being his problem.

The day's earlier events were disturbing him no doubt. He hadn't meant for Malfoy to get angry at him, he was hoping that he'd fess up. Pronounce his raging jealousy; he could tell by his menacing stares, and the remarks he made.

The moon shined right over his pillow so that when he tuned over the moonlight glowed on his face.

Harry wasn't afraid to admit anymore that Draco Malfoy was attractive. He was pretty much a god. His sharp features made him look positively flawless. He rolled over and sighed feeling sleep finally itch at his green eyes. Sometimes Harry wondered if he just walked right up to Malfoy and snogged him senseless if he would punch him in the face or be the first to start ripping off clothes. The thought of snogging Malfoy in front of everyone was so erotic that Harry had to think of something un-erotic so his sheets wouldn't get messed up – again.

In the morning when Ron and Harry came down from the boys' dormitories it was to find Hermione about to leave the common room with Lisa Limm. They were talking like old friends. What? The raven haired beauty narrowed his eyes confused. The last time he had talked to Hermione she had called Lisa Limm foolish many times before and Hermione was definitely not one to be two-faced. So either they just made up or Hermione was being extra nice this morning.

"Er, Ron? Are you seeing this, mate?" Harry asked his red headed friend.

"I don't know Harry, you reckon something's up?"

Harry cut his eyes at Ron. He didn't like the tone in his voice, it sounded…not genuine.

He looked back to Hermione and Lisa but just before they went through the portrait hole Hermione looked back at Harry. It was a look he'd only ever seen when her face was pointed at Malfoy's. Then she faced forward and walked through the hole.

"What is up with her, Ron?" Harry asked as they followed the new _pals_ towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron just shrugged not being an ounce of help at all. It was one thing for Ron to be clueless. It was another for him to know something Harry didn't and not tell him. It kind of irritated Harry when Ron knew stuff he didn't, as awful as that sounded it was true.

Just as Harry and Ron were about to enter the Great Hall, Ginny came sprinting from no where looking worried. She stopped herself from falling by holding onto Ron.

"What's up?" Ron asked looking alarmed.

Ginny didn't answer right away, she had to take a moment to catch her breath then said, "Harry, don't drink _anything _that you haven't made yourself."

Harry gave her a skeptical look.

"I'm serious…" she took another breath, "Harry, Lisa and Hermione brewed Amortentia and they plan on slipping it to you today. Honestly Harry _don't _drink anything unless you saw it being made with your own eyes."

"Hermione?" Harry couldn't believe it. The world was truly coming to an end. The gorgeous seventh year just stood there having a hard time believing Hermione Granger would sink so low. That explained the look she'd given him.

And then he heard laughing. He came back to Earth and saw it was Ron.

"What are you bloody laughing at?" Ginny nearly shouted. "This is serious!"

But Ron couldn't seem to hold himself together. He was doubled over in hysterics.

"Hermione is trying to poison me and you're laughing?" Harry said darkly.

He could have cried.

What was happening to the world?

-:-

"You bitch!" Lisa hissed at Ginny while they were examining the carcass of a baby unicorn in Care of Magical Creatures. "You tipped him off, I know it! He didn't go anywhere near a goblet," Lisa continued to whisper angrily.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Like I was actually going to let you do that to him," Ginny said in a more calm whisper, as she tried to listen to Hagrid.

"You are a love blocker. And why do you care anyway? I thought you'd be glad to get revenge. Scared to see him fall in love with someone else?"

Ginny tore her eyes away from the carcass then; she turned a deaf ear to Hagrid now. She just stared at Lisa unbelievingly.

"Why would you say that?" she asked in a barely audible whisper. "That's not true."

"Then stop acting like his fucking watch dog," Lisa replied icily.

Before the sunned girl could even say anything, the bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day and Lisa walked off in a huff. Ginny followed solemnly after her trying to fight back her tears. Ginny never was one to cry over silly things but Harry was still a sore subject for her. And for Lisa to bring it up like that…She was doing the right thing right? As much as she didn't like Harry right now she didn't want him to be in that awful position.

On her way to the Tower to drop off her bag a familiar voice called, "Gin!"

Before she even turned around she knew who it was but she couldn't speak to him right now. She didn't want to prove Lisa's statement correct.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione sat in a corner of the crowded common room with Lisa; her eyes were itching with tiredness considering the hour, but she couldn't go to sleep just yet. Not when things needed to be accomplished.

Since Ginny had tipped Harry off about the potion he'd been avoiding drinks all day. But Hermione couldn't (and wouldn't) give up just yet. She'd seen him flirting with a gang of third year girls showing off his new found Transfiguration skills. And that was what kept her fueled and determined to make him look like a fool. She had to do this. Something in her gut told her she did.

"Well," Hermione said now, "we need to catch him off guard and see if we can slip him something that way."

"I don't know," Lisa said looking worried. "He's been extra careful. I've watched him, he won't drink anything."

They were quiet for a long time thinking. Then…

"I know! I bet if we slipped it into the water spigot in the boy's dorm he'd get a dose of it. He'd never think we'd get in there," Lisa suggested.

Hermione didn't utter this aloud but she was clever and Harry knew that. Hermione didn't doubt that Harry knew she'd use her utmost talent.

Nonetheless the bushy haired young lady agreed to using the boys' dormitory water spigot as their weapon.

The two girls went to bed not long after that having agreed on doing the deed tomorrow while everyone was at Hogsmeade.

But Hermione couldn't get to sleep; her mind was reeling. She felt as if she was forgetting something. That feeling always made Hermione uneasy, for she always liked to be on top of things. The vague something kept Hermione up 'til morning; when she finally fell asleep the sun was just peeking up over the clouds, welcoming the Saturday morning.

-:-

Ron stood on his tippy toes trying to look over the heads of the crowd waiting to go to Hogsmeade village. He spun and spun looking for Hermione but she was no where in sight. Defeated he stood back flat footed.

"We'll meet her there. She's probably trying to snaz herself up for you," Harry grinned trying to be somewhat reassuring, Ron knew but…

"C'mon let's just go."

Ron didn't want to look pathetic waiting, so he and Harry took a carriage to the station and walked into Hogsmeade. It was quite warm for the first week of May and Ron and Harry found themselves rolling up their sleeves.

They stopped in the crowded Three Broomsticks where Ron and Hermione were originally supposed to meet.

"Go find a seat, I'll get drinks," he told Harry.

Harry nodded, slapped Ron on the back and went to sit.

-:-

Harry found only one table in back that wasn't completely occupied. The only one sitting there was Parvati Patil. As soon as she saw him she called, "Harry! Harry! Over here!" She waved her arms as well to catch his attention.

_Time to turn on the charm, _he thought.

Harry approached Parvati's table with a swagger in his step. He sat across from Parvati who was looking at him with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Who you waitin' on dollface?" he asked huskily, leaning close.

Parvati giggled turning a little pink. Harry grinned. He still had it.

"Well, well, well," a drawling voice said.

Harry looked up, into the grey eyes of his favorite blonde. Though Malfoy's eyes were cold he could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"If it isn't Potter and Patil. Arranging for your next shag, Chosen Devirginizer?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the nickname Malfoy had so cleverly made up for him. It was too cute.

"No actually, Malfoy, but I'm sure I could fit you into my schedule. Have a sit," Harry patted the empty chair next to him.

Parvati's eyes seemed to glow at the prospect of having _two_ sex gods sitting with her. She grinned at Malfoy with her eyes begging him to take a seat. And when he did it was to Harry's complete surprise.

Parvati chatted him up instantly, talking animatedly. Harry watched Malfoy, observing his beautiful body as he responded to Parvati's stories. How he'd bend his long neck to hear her better over the noise of the pub, or how he'd arch his perfect eyebrows in shock at an outcome.

"Ahem."

Harry looked up. Ron was giving him the evil eye of the century.

"What is he doing here?"

"Ron! Sit with us. I was just telling Draco about my trip to Africa last summer," Parvati squealed.

Ron made a disgusted face by wrinkling his nose as if a skunk had just sprayed.

"Actually I'd rather not…" he turned to leave when Malfoy stood up and said, "Take my spot Weaselbee, I'm leaving."

And with that he left the pub his robes fanning out behind him.

"Oh now look what you've done," Parvati cried angrily. "Good going, Ronald!" And she too left in a huff.

"Well, I'm going to see if, er…anything good came into Zonko's. I'll see you back at the castle, Ron," Harry lied. Ignoring Ron's face which looked confused and angry at the same time, Harry left as well in search of one blonde.

-:-

The task was almost complete. Hermione had deposited a tiny amount of the Amortentia into the water spigot but she needed some type of object for her recognition charm. She'd looked up a simple spell that would activate when the right person was thirsty. Now she was searching for something that resembled Harry. Hermione rummaged through Harry's trunk until she found his cologne. It was a woodsy, yet sensual scent that resulted in girls going nuts.

For a moment Hermione got lost in the smell but then she shook her head. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the cologne bottle and murmured, "_Recognitus_."

She mentally went over everything she did trying to remember if there was something she didn't do. The way the charm worked was that, whoever wore Harry's cologne (preferably Harry) and decided to use the spigot would get a drop of Amortentia as well. As the clever girl went through the plan several times more she was sure that everything went just fine.

Satisfied, Hermione traipsed down the stairs of the boys' dormitory, ready for a late lunch. Just as she was passing through the portrait hole she nearly fell over when a tall figure coming in, ran into her.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said in an apologetic tone. Then she saw who it was.

Ron. Alone.

At the exact moment when her eyes met his she remembered what she had forgotten last night. "Oh my goodness, Ron! I feel awful….Oh Ron!"

Hermione couldn't really say anything else. What could she say? The look on Ron's face didn't help matter much either, it nearly broke her heart in two.

"What were even doing?" he asked quietly sounding defeated. "Harry ditched me so I waited for you a bit but you didn't come."

"Ron…I'm sorry, I…"

"Forgot? That's not like you Hermione, what's gotten into you these days? You're not yourself at all."

He looked at her with what Hermione had wished was malice but was sadness instead. Her shoulders drooped. She knew she wasn't herself; just the way Harry had been acting lately shook her up. She wanted to fix it and now that she was fixing it other things were being broken. Hermione never imagined being able to hurt Ron like this…when she knew he liked her and she totally and completely liked him back. But their possible relationship was suddenly rolling away on a pair of roller blades.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron cut her off, "Whatever 'Mione," and walked past her through the portrait hole. Hermione watched him go.

_I am awful, just awful. _

-:-

Draco could not believe this. How did _he _become responsible for a drunken Chosen Devirginizer? But somewhere deep (really deep) (okay maybe not all that deep) he felt bad for intoxicating the Gryffindor. He shouldn't have let him steal that Firewhiskey from the Hogshead.

Potter took a long swig from the whiskey bottle, staggering a bit.

"Whoops!" Potter chirped and giggled.

Draco rolled his grey eyes to the heavens. Despite the fact that he was feeling impatient he took Potter's arm and slung it around his neck.

Still giggling Potter sagged against him barely being able to hold himself up.

Draco was surprised the bloody prat hadn't thrown up yet.

"We should get back to the school. Everyone will wonder where the celebrity went off to," Draco said trying to steer them out of Hogsmeade. It had gotten dark and most of the shops and closed.

"Psh!" Harry made a, _Whatever! _face and took another swig from the bottle. "They can live without my beauty for a while."

Draco cut his eyes at the raven haired boy.

"When did you get to be so egotistical?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh how cute," Draco said in _almost _sarcasm. If he was in his right mind it would have been full sarcasm but he wasn't. And the childish way Potter stuck his tongue out at him was unbelievably adorable.

"You are cute, too, my dear Draco," he smiled sweetly then placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Draco stopped in his tracks, his cheek tingling for no reason. The git was drunk he didn't mean it, therefore there was no plausible reason for Draco's damned cheek to be tingling. No reason whatsoever.

"Come on we're getting you to the castle," Draco said in a business like way.

Cover up.

"Oh but the night is young!" Potter shouted to the dark sky, flailing his free arm wildly.

Draco rolled his eyes again trying to wrestle the idea of how cute Potter was out of his head. The poor blonde half dragged drunken Harry to Hogsmeade station and to his dismay found that there were no carriages waiting around. So they continued on blistered foot.

-:-

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy – Hoggy – Hogwarts!"

Draco groaned when Potter belted out the school song for the second time. When the song came to a ringing end Potter collapsed onto Draco causing him to lose his balance for a moment.

"Oh, just peachy," Draco huffed, perturbed. He grunted as he heaved Potter to his feet. Luckily they weren't all that far from the oak front doors of the castle but with each step he took the castle seemed to take a step back. He could not believe how rotten his luck was.

Finally he had reached the castle. Inside the Entrance Hall the lights had gone dim and not one silly Gryffindor was around to take Potter to wherever the Gryffindors resided. Dinner was well past over and Filch was probably making his rounds with Mrs. Norris to tell off any student not in their dormitory.

Draco whimpered not sure what to do. He was alone in the Entrance Hall with no one but Potter for company who was completely passed out. Draco didn't even know where to begin going about trying to find Gryffindor Tower, so the dungeons it was.

Luck was on his side this time because on his way to the Slytherin common room Draco didn't run into Snape or a fellow Slytherin. He had no idea how he would explain his predicament; part of even explaining would require him also telling why he didn't just leave the Gryffindor to die or something. The answer being something inside him felt awful just leaving the Chosen Devirginizer in Hogsmeade by himself all vulnerable and what not. And that was not a very Slytherin-like (or Malfoy-like for that matter) answer.

Before entering the common room Draco cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and Scarhead. He muttered the password and went through the stone wall to find the common room was packed.

He dragged Potter into the seventh year boys' dorm and to his own bed.

"_Finite Incantatem." _

Potter's body came into view again. He did the same for himself, then heaved Potter onto his bed and let him lie there.

The Chosen Devirginizer looked so peaceful sleeping; the way his lips were slightly parted and his hair a complete mess…Draco didn't know what came over him but he leaned in and kissed Potter on the forehead. He stirred but did not wake.

Too cute.

-:-

"I give up!" Lisa yelled at the Gryffindor table the next morning. She sat with Hermione who was supposed to be listening but wasn't.

Hermione could care less that their plan didn't work. She stared into her bowl of porridge, her broad mind on other things.

"I can't believe this! He never even came into the Tower. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Lisa exclaimed looking at Hermione expectantly, clearly deeming her as the brains of this operation.

Hermione, however, did not respond. She looked up and craned her neck to see if Ron had left yet. He was getting up to leave just then by himself.

Like a bullet Hermione bolted out of her seat, deaf to Lisa's cries of, "Hermione! Where are you going?"

She caught up with him in the Entrance Hall, apparently about to go outside to the beautiful spring day before him.

"Ron!"

He turned around looking not at all enthusiastic about seeing her. Nonetheless she walked up to him and said, "Ron, I really am sorry about yesterday. You're right, I haven't been myself lately and I…I don't know what has gotten into me lately. All I want you to know is that I'm really sorry and you must forgive me. Please."

Ron said nothing for several moments and Hermione got a terrible notion that he would walk away. But finally he spoke.

"I never thought I'd live to hear you admit you were wrong, to me."

He grinned.

This made Hermione's heart lift to maximum heights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Harry squinted against the morning sunlight shining on his face. He rolled over in sheets that felt…different. Not the worn cotton ones of his four poster.

Startled, he sat up straight. Harry looked around confused; this was definitely not Gryffindor Tower. Then a body shifted next to him. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling. He swiftly scrambled out of the bed. Noticing all the green and silver Harry thought he had to be in the Slytherin dorm, meaning the bed he was in belonged to Malfoy.

Harry looked closer at the body in the bed he just exited. Blonde – almost white – hair, slender face.

Yup.

And then a thought struck him: _Did we do it_?

The thought wasn't completely unfortunate but the fact that Harry didn't remember anything about last night meant he could have been doing pretty much anything. He just hoped he hadn't been bottom.

Harry shuffled his feet not knowing what to do. He could wake Malfoy up and face his fiery wrath or he could just leave. The thing was though he didn't exactly want to leave. Half of him wanted to know what happened last night and the other just wanted to cuddle under the covers with the gorgeous god in front of him.

"Er, Malfoy?"

The blonde didn't even budge.

"Malfoy!" Harry said louder. When he poked him in the back a little, Sleeping Beauty smacked his hand away, turning his back on Harry.

"Wake up!" This time Harry turned him over so he was lying on his back.

"Alright! Al-_right_!" the irritated Slytherin yelled.

Harry guessed Malfoy wasn't a morning person.

The awakened dragon, clad in only silver boxers, rubbed the sleepies out of his eyes then focused his sight on Harry.

"Oh." The look in his grey eyes became somewhat softer. "I thought you were Blaise or someone." He was quiet a second then, "You should probably take some hangover solution. Hold on, I'll get some."

With that Malfoy went into the bathroom and came out with a small vial of yellowish looking liquid and a tankard. He tossed the vial to Harry, who snatched it out of the air with brilliant Seeker skills. Harry noticed Malfoy admiring them. He smirked then took a swig from the vial. It burned going down but seemed to awaken Harry's insides. He blinked hard from the rippling effect then threw the vial back to Malfoy, who too caught it with equal Seeker skill.

Malfoy gave him a trademark look that said, _See I can do that too. _He then came over to Harry's side of the bed and handed him the tankard. Harry looked into its contents with skeptical eyes.

"It's not poison you prat," Malfoy said impatiently.

Harry reluctantly took a sip, only to find it was just water. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until half the tankard was empty.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

An awkward silence ensued in which Harry fondled the water tankard and Malfoy continuously scratched his arm.

Finally Harry got the balls to ask the question he'd been dying to ask all morning.

"Wh-what happened…er, last night?"

"Well, you stole a bottle of Firewhiskey, got drunk and collapsed singing the school song," Malfoy explained as if it were easy as pie.

Harry just stood there.

"So…so you took care of me?"

Malfoy scratched his neck looking uncomfortable. "Er, yeah, I guess I did. Couldn't leave you on the grounds."

Harry grinned. Draco Malfoy was just too cute.

-:-

Before breakfast on Monday Ginny sat in the library reviewing her Transfiguration essay making sure she didn't do such a horrid job this time. Her last essay came back with a D and slashy red marks all over the place.

So, the youngest Weasley was a bit distracted. But now she was fully focused and ready to work.

Then.

Excited giggles pricked at her ears causing her to look up from her essay. The sound rang again. This time curiosity got the best of her. She swung her legs over the table's bench and got up in pursuit of the people who owned those annoying childish giggles.

It took ages before she found a group of boys she recognized as H.P.L.U. members, huddled in a corner at the back of the library. Their giggling had become hysterical now, the loudest of them being Colin Creevey.

"Ahem," she interrupted.

The laughing came to an abrupt halt. Everyone stared blankly at her.

This had to be the first time since last week that Ginny saw Colin outside of class. She figured he was embarrassed about her knowing of his membership in H.P.L.U.

"Hullo, Ginny," Colin said meekly, a red tint inching up his neck.

"Hey. I came back here to ask you to lower your voices, as we are in a library. If you don't mind." She smiled forcefully at the group to not seem menacing.

Before they could accept her request she turned away and stalked back towards her study spot. Then, suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm. Ginny turned.

"Hey…" Colin started, but Ginny talked over him. "This is so unhealthy Colin, obsessing over Harry like this."

Colin let go of her arm and dropped his gaze. In an almost audible voice he whispered, "I was hoping you'd join officially actually. I asked Lisa if she thought you would and she said you didn't much like the idea of worshipping Harry."

"You talked to Lisa about me? When?"

"Er, yesterday. Why?"

"Nothing," Ginny brushed away the subject, "Anyway. She's right. I just…Why add to his ego? It's just that I've been through too much with him to worship him."

Colin looked disheartened but said, "I understand. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Right."

Colin gave her a weak smile then, went back to his fellow Harry Potter Lovers.

Ginny went back to her table and stuffed all of her homework in her bag and left the library for breakfast.

The Great Hall wasn't all that crowded yet. Sometimes Ginny liked it better when the Hall wasn't so crowded. She took a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table and began piling waffles and bacon on her plate.

Just as she was about to dig in a voice above her said, "Hey."

Ginny looked up thinking, what was up with all these interruptions?

It was Lisa.

She smiled embarrassedly at Ginny then asked, "Is this seat taken?" indicating the one across from the red head.

Ginny shook her head, no.

Lisa sat awkwardly, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For all the things I said to you, it was awful and I actually didn't mean it. I was just upset. And really over what? I was acting like and idiot. Besides, it's not cool that I just left you. Gin, I'm real sorry."

Ginny was speechless. Lisa was never really one to apologize, hating to admit she was wrong. But the sad look in Lisa's grey eyes definitely said she was sorry.

"Well, I guess we've got a lot of catching up to do, eh?" Ginny said.

A smile broke on Lisa's beautiful face making the room seem a little brighter. When Lisa smiled everything was okay. Ginny truly believed that.

-:-

"Is there something on my face?" Hermione reached up to pat it.

Ron shook his head. He hadn't meant to make 'Mione conscious, he just couldn't help staring at her. She was so beautiful. She didn't have a juicy arse and enormous "fun bags". Hermione Granger had a natural, genuine beauty that radiated from within and gave her a natural glow. Especially when she smiled or laughed.

Ron loved it.

"Nothing could ever be wrong with your face. It's beautiful," Ron said in a low serious tone.

He scooted closer to Hermione on the puffy couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was free period and he had coaxed her out of taking the time to study or something useless like that. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she immediately melted into his embrace. Ron loved being near Hermione. He loved it so much he almost couldn't stand to be away from her.

Ron kissed the comforted Hermione on the forehead and gazed into the fire, at ease.

-:-

Draco tried his absolute best to stay as far away from Potter as possible. Or as possible it was with them having classes together.

In Potions, Draco dragged Blaise and Pansy to a far corner of the room. Slughorn instructed them to brew a muscle relaxing potion.

_How ironic, _Draco thought. Though a quick potion would do nothing for his taut and stressed muscles. A good old fashioned massage would do the trick.

The Slytherin tried to wrestle thoughts of Potter giving him a thorough massage into an unused part of his brain. But the fantasy was putting up a damn good fight.

"Draco, dahling," Pansy purred, saving his insanity. "Why were you gone so long on Saturday? I didn't see you in the village and I didn't see you on Sunday."

Startled, the cutting knife in Draco's hand clattered to the floor. Everyone turned to look at him but he ducked down to get it quickly, so as to not have to look at a certain pair of brilliant green eyes.

Once he retrieved it and stood to full height, Pansy badgered him again, "You seem a bit skittish, what's going on?"

The poor Slytherin racked his brains thinking of a clever excuse for his alibi on Saturday and his current behavior.

_Oh piddle, just tell her you were out to get a good shag. _

He couldn't say that to Pans though. She'd be heart broken he didn't just come to her.

So, he came up with this: "I just haven't gotten much sleep."

He left out Saturday's events still not having come up with a clever excuse.

"And Saturday?" Blaise pressed.

Nosey son of a bitch! He shouldn't have dragged the gits with him; he almost pined for Crabbe and Goyle's company. And _that_ was an all time low. He immediately took that back, regaining his dignity.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What is it to you?"

Blaise arched a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Okay, you caught me. I was at a whore house."

Pansy looked horrified but Blaise flared his nostrils in annoyance.

"There _are_ no whore houses in Hogsmeade," he growled.

If Draco kept avoiding giving them an answer they'd definitely figure out something was up. No need being under their sharp radar.

He sighed. "I just needed some air alright? That's all."

Pansy looked as if she wanted to say more, but she sucked her thin, pert lips into her mouth and said nothing to Draco the rest of the class.

Draco was a little irked about the freaking third degree he'd just encountered. His lack of concentration caused his muscle relaxant to come out a bit thicker than called for.

When Slughorn came around he was all smiles expecting only the best from the Malfoy heir (despite his bitterness towards him spilling Living Death Draught all over his floor). But when he ladled a bit of the potion his smile turned upside down.

"A little too thick, Draco m'boy," and he waddled away to check more potions.

Draco didn't much care. It was just a silly potion in a silly class. What of it?

As soon as the bell rang he slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged out of the classroom. Feeling gloomy and grey he figured he'd skip lunch and stay in the dungeons to get some peace. But his plans were interrupted when a tan, muscular hand with a firm grip, yanked Draco by the collar into a deserted hallway.

"What the –" Draco started but then he saw the golden face, lit by the torch bracket over his head, of his kidnapper.

Harry fucking Potter.

The git he'd been strategically avoiding all day. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You can't hide from my powerful gaze forever ferret boy," Potter said with irritatingly sexy arrogance.

A bubble of anger rose inside the blonde. He shoved Potter off him and made to leave but the Chosen Devirginizer grabbed his arm to stop him.

Draco ignored the tingles sprouting all over his arm at the Gryffindor's touch.

"Get the hell off!"

"No!"

Draco stared him down with his best evil eye but Potter never bloody blinked. Giving up Draco let out a defeated sigh and leaned against the wall behind him. He made a mental note to get more willpower the next time he went to the store.

Even though he acted like he didn't want to hear what the Gryffindor had to say, part of him kind of wanted to give him a chance. Also he was just genuinely curious.

He looked at Potter expectantly but for some reason he wouldn't look back at him. He seemed to be oddly interested in his feet. Draco ignored how cute it was that he was nervous.

"I…" the dark haired boy started. "er…." Potter scratched at his face nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes, this was taking too long, but he had a hunch. He reached out a hand and grabbed Potter by his collar pulling him close so they were nose to nose. For a second they just looked each other in the eye. Draco marveled over his green eyes for a bit then thought, _oh, hell, _and leaned in to kiss him. Potter was hesitant at first but then he pressed Draco against the wall as if trying to shove him into it.

The kiss was rough and passionate, as Draco couldn't get enough of Potter's hot mouth, he ran his tongue along the length of the Gryffindor's, tasting and teasing. It took two to tango and Potter's mouth battled with his for dominance. They groped and bumped as if there was no tomorrow not even stopping to think about the serious consequences of being caught. But Draco certainly didn't care, it made the whole affair more erotic.

His lungs screaming for oxygen, Draco pulled apart panting hard. He knew his lips were numb and red and his clothes were probably a wrinkled mess but right now he didn't care much.

"So…so you felt it too?" Potter - Harry now, he guessed -asked.

"Hell yes," he replied and grinned.

-:-

"YES!"

Blaise laughed as he watched Ron do a little jig looking like Christmas had come early.

"We are amazing. I was skeptical at first because I didn't think that the Ego Reversal Potion would actually work to bring them together but it did!" Ron practically shouted.

"Shh…" Blaise chided. "You don't want them to hear you."

Ron bit his lip to hush himself up. He took one more peek around the corner to see Harry and Malfoy caught in another liplock. Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed Ron by the arm, "Come on," he said, "give 'em some space."

Reluctantly Ron pulled away and walked with Blaise down the corridor, the two planning for their next act of matchmaking.

* * *

**A/N: I love to hear what you think so pleasey pleasey review! And…I think….I smell a sequel…..**


End file.
